1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flow control valve for cylinders or bottles of liquefied gases in general, industrial gases or the like, provided with a means for indicating the status of the fluid inside the cylinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ordinary cylinders containing liquefied gases or other gases are equipped with a conventional valve, by virtue of which they can be connected, either directly or by means of adapted pressure reduction units, to the user devices to be supplied.
These conventional devices allow to separate, when required, the user devices from the cylinder in which the fluid is contained.
In order to have an indication regarding the status of the fluid inside the cylinder, in conventional systems it is possible to connect, by means of a connector, a pressure gauge that is capable of indicating the pressure level of the fluid.
However, the pressure gauge protrudes externally from the valve body and is exposed to accidental impacts that can compromise its operation, drastically lowering the safety level in the use of the cylinder to which it is applied.
In addition to what has been described above, a conventional means for gauging the pressure is also known for checking the tightness of the system components that connect the cylinder to the user devices. Such conventional pressure gauge means in any case entails the application of external devices to the valve.